Jazz's Book of LightClan Challenges
by Captain T-Rex
Summary: An assortment of all my LightClan writing challenges! Rated T for violence.
1. A Ruined Friendship

Z padded through camp. Her paws were growing sore, but she didn't care much. Her brown coat blended in nicely with the mud. The rain was pouring hard and she was getting drenched.

Breezefang padded over to her, flicking her black tail tip. "Z." She greeted.

Z nodded curtly. Her white-flecked ear twitched, but the sparkle remained in her yellow eyes.

Breezefang's blue-gray and white pelt was also drenched, and her black ears flicked back and forth, but her beautiful green eyes remained bright.

Although Breezefang and Z had a rocky past, they had been best friends ever since the rogue joined the Clan. Even though it didn't seem like it.

Hollytail, who had been passing, muttered a greeting under her breath. Z flicked her tail in dismissal, earning a glare from the moody she-cat.

As Hollytail scampered away into the warriors den, Z turned to Breezefang. "Yeah?" She asked.

Breezefang blinked. "What?" She was obviously confused.

"Z! Breezefang!" Rockstar called. The RiverClan leader padded over to them. "Have you seen Morningblossom?" He asked.

Z shrugged. Rockstar narrowed his eyes, but padded off to look for his mate.

Breezefang had a guilty look on her face.

* * *

Z hadn't spoken to Breezefang in days. She was too busy helping the hunting parties look for Morningblossom.

She decided that she needed to confront Breezefang. She pulled the other she-cat into the shadow of the nursery. "Why?" She growled.

Breezefang blinked. "Why what?" She had a guilty and scared look on her face.

"You told Morningblossom to go someplace!" Z hissed. "Tell me where! I need to find her!"

"No!" Breezefang hissed suddenly. "She has to stay lost, that way I can bring her back and prove that I am still loyal to RiverClan!"

Z blinked and took a step back. She stared for a minute, then snarled, "I knew it! You aren't loyal! Loyal cats don't send their clanmates into the face of danger! I know you don't want to stay here! I can tell! Why did you confess to me about what you did with Morningblossom if you didn't want to be caught?"

Breezefang's fur bristled. She raced out from behind the nursery. Z chased after her. When the two she-cats were no longer in any of the territories, Z leaped on her "friend" and pinned her down.

"Where is Morningblossom?" She snarled. Breezefang squeezed her eyes shut, then suddenly threw off Z.

The multi-colored she-cat raced away, her breath heavy.

"COME BACK!" Z shrieked. "COME BACK AND FACE YOUR CLAN! HELP US FIND MORNINGBLOSSOM!"

But it was too late. Breezefang was gone.

* * *

_Five moons later..._

They did it. They finally found Morningblossom. The golden she-cat was sobbing, but was obviously happy.

Z padded out of camp.

After a while of searching, Z stumbled across Breezefang. The other she-cat was standing over the limp, dead body of...Hollytail.

"Hollytail!" Z gasped. She glared at Breezefang as tears started to brim in her eyes. "H-how could you?"

"She found me!" Breezefang hissed. "I can't let anyone tell Rockstar that they found me!" She narrowed her green eyes. "Which means I can't let you!"

With a yowl, Breezefang launched herself at Z. Z let out a cry of pain as the she-cat tore off her white-flecked ear.

Z was enraged. She lashed out at Breezefang. Next thing she knew, she was pinning down a bloody Breezefang, who was gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry." Z murmured. "But you chose to leave." She glanced at the body of Hollytail, then back down at her old friend. "And you chose to kill." She lifted her brown paw.

Breezefang's eyes widened. Z slashed open her old friend's neck. After a few short seconds, she watched as the light faded from Breezefang's green eyes and glossed over. Her breathing stopped.

Z stared, heartbroken, at Breezefang's dead body, as a bead of blood dribbled out of the dead rogue she-cat's mouth.

With a heavy heart, Z dragged Hollytail's body back to camp. She carried Breezefang's body on her back.

Such a beautiful friendship. Ruined.


	2. Goodbye, Old Life

Duckfeather padded through camp. He spotted Leafheart speaking with Daisystripe. Leafheart looked up as he passed and scowled.

Duckfeather rolled his green eyes and continued along to the fresh-kill pile. He picked a fat squirrel off the top and finished it off in a matter of only a few bites. With a sigh, Duckfeather groomed himself, then curled up.

A paw prodded him in the side and he cracked his eye open to see Blacklegs towering over him. Blacklegs looked very mad. Blacklegs was white with, as his name suggested, black legs. And he was one of the fiercest warriors.

Duckfeather hesitantly padded into the warriors den and curled up his nest. Unfortunately, Leafheart's nest was right next to his. They glared at each other for a minute, then turned the opposite directions. Both cats closed their eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_A soft whisper ran through both cats' ears. "What would it feel like to be each other?"_

And then it began.

* * *

Duckfeather blinked open his eyes. A very, very faint light had just barely started filtering into the warriors den. The tom looked at his paws, like he did every morning, and held back the urge to gasp in horror. His paws were not gray and white.

They were white. With black dapples.

_Just like Leafheart. _He thought, then blinked when the voice relaying the thought to him was that of a she-cat's. Or, more specifically, Leafheart's voice.

Duckfeather looked to the side and this time, he did gasp in horror. That was _his _body lying on the nest next to him. And it was still alive.

Duckfeather scrambled to his paws and raced out of the den, somehow avoiding what seemed like a hundred tails.

He stopped at the small pool in the middle of the camp. He looked in. It was Leafheart staring back.

* * *

Leafheart opened her eyes, yawning. She rested her chin on her paws. When she was able to keep her eyes open, guess what she saw?

Gray and white paws. Not white with black dapples.

Leafheart tried hard to wrap her head around the situation, but was struggling. _What's going on? _She thought, but the voice that played the message back to her...was Duckfeather's.

She raced out of camp and headed for the pool, only to find "herself" already standing there. They stared each other down for a few moments.

"Who are you?" They meowed in unison.

* * *

"Leafheart" paced back and forth outside the medicine den._ His _fur was drenched in rain. It was still so weird. After five moons, he still hadn't gotten used to being a she-cat. It had been hard to adjust to how fast and light-footed he was.

"Duckfeather" was struggling, too. _She _was still coping with being heavier, bulkier, and slower. And being a tom.

As "Leafheart" whipped around, he came face to face with "Duckfeather".

"Duckfeather!" He exclaimed. Just as it had been for five moons, his voice sounded just like the real Leafheart's.

And Duckfeather's voice sounded just like the real one's, too.

"We need to talk." Duckfeather muttered. Leafheart grimaced. At the sound of his old voice, he felt sad.

A clap of thunder sounded overhead. Before they could realize what was happening, a swarm of rogues raced into the camp. The same rogues that the Clan had been trying to fight off.

A bulky black tom raced up to "Leafheart" and lifted his paw, claws unsheathed. Then, time froze.

* * *

Duckfeather's eyes flew open. He felt...weird. Time seemed to be frozen. There was an angry skinny white she-cat, who seemed to be stuck in the middle of a hiss. Duckfeather looked around him. Yep, time was frozen.

He looked down at his paws and gasped. He was back in his own body. At the same time, Leafheart was realizing that she, too, was back in her own body. And that's when time started again.

The she-cat lunged at Duckfeather. The grey and white tom quickly batted her away. He watched as she fell on the ground limply, a large gash on her shoulders.

* * *

Leafheart was overjoyed that she was back in her own body. Then, time started. And the black tom's claws came down on her.

* * *

Duckfeather stared at Leafheart's body, distraught. Her throat had been slashed open and she just lay there, her eyes dull and lifeless. The light. The sparkle. All gone.

She didn't twitch, like she always did when she slept. She was limp and motionless. Her mouth was slightly open, and blood dribbled out of it.

It was so sad. After five moons of waiting anxiously to go back to her own body, and she was killed. So fast. Too soon.

And that's when Duckfeather realized it. This cat. This she-cat. The cat that he had pretty much hated his whole life. She was gone. And he only just now realized that he was in love.

A tear ran down Duckfeather's face. Unseen by him, the starry outline of a she-cat pressed her side against his and twined her tail with his. The outline faded away.

* * *

_Ten moons later..._

_Duckfeather stared. A starry white she-cat with black dapples stepped forward._

_"Leafheart." Duckfeather murmured._

_Leafheart smiled. "Welcome to StarClan, Duckfeather."_

_They touched their noses together, and Leafheart guided Duckfeather towards the warmth of StarClan._


	3. The Nine Lives of Lynxstar

_[Lynxgrowl- Light brown tom with a few stripes of darker brown and black tufted ears. Dull golden eyes]_

Lynxgrowl padded through the cold, dark tunnel that led to the Moon Cave. The medicine cat, Silverberry, was at his side.

They walked in silence, Lynxgrowl tense.

They finally emerged into the Moon Cave. The little pool in the middle of the cave was practically white.

Silverberry sat down. Lynxgrowl leaned down and lapped at the water, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Lynxgrowl awoke in the middle of the Gathering place. He glanced up at the sky, which was twinkling with stars. He watched as lots of stars flew down to him.

They hung a few paw-lengths above the ground, swirling. The forms of cats appeared, all white. As they solidified, the bright white glows faded, revealing a multitude of different colors of cats.

Lynxgrowl sat up instantly, staring. A starry, long-furred white tom with piercing amber eyes slipped out from the crowd and strutted forward.

Lynxgrowl blinked; he didn't recognize the cat. The tom looked annoyed, then spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "I am Cloudfur." He muttered.

Lynxgrowl thought for a moment. Ah, yes. Cloudfur: the cat who had died before he was born.

Cloudfur touched his nose to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you strength. Use it wisely and protect your Clan with your life."

Lynxgrowl felt as though he was a weak cat, frail and shivering. A sudden strength began to well up inside him, and soon he felt as though he could do anything.

As Cloudfur stepped back, the feeling stopped instantly. Lynxgrowl felt tingly for a few seconds, but it stopped after two seconds.

Next, a long-furred silver tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes padded forward. Lynxgrowl's eyes nearly bulged. It was his sister, Mistpebble.

Mistpebble touched her nose rather forcefully to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you determination. Use it in hopeless times and when you absolutely need your way."

Lynxgrowl felt a fire blossom inside him, growing and spreading, and flaring and blazing with determination.

Mistpebble stepped back, then twined around her brother, blowing on his ear. The sign of affection was enough to give Lynxgrowl the absolute satisfaction that his headstrong sister was safe in StarClan.

Mistpebble slipped away.

The next cat that padded forward was a red-brown tom with one pale grey eye and one pale blue eye.

_Hawkpaw!_

Hawkpaw touched his nose to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you kindness. Use it to care for your clanmates and to love everyone of them."

Lynxgrowl felt a soft, airy feeling as it seemed like his spirit was lifting. Hawkpaw stepped back, then padded away, rejoining the other starry cats.

A small golden she-cat with blue eyes trotted forward. Goldenfall.

Goldenfall touched her nose to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it to lead your Clan and to determine wrong from right."

Lynxgrowl felt another sensation. Goldenfall stepped away.

A lithe red-brown tom with one green eye and one blue eye slipped forward. "Falconstrike!" Lynxgrowl exclaimed.

Falconstrike touched his nose to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you swiftness. It will carry you away on your paws in times of need."

Lynxgrowl felt another sensation. Falconstrike went back to the crowd. A black she-cat with amber eyes and a lick of white on her chest padded forward. Willowfall.

Willowfall touched her nose to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you balance. Use it to weigh everything carefully and evenly."

The next cat that stepped forward was a small cream tom with green eyes, by the name of Mousenose.

Mousenose touched his nose to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you freedom. So that you always know that you are not bound to StarClan, we do not force you to do anything, nor does your Clan. You must lead it in your own way."

Mousenose stepped away. A cream she-cat with blue eyes stepped forward. Mousenose's sister, Palesong.

Palesong touched her nose to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you laughter. Because your Clan always needs this. And so do you."

Palesong stepped away. A large golden-brown tom with amber eyes stepped forward. It was the former leader, Reedstar.

Reedstar smiled. "Lynxgrowl, you have done me proud." Reedstar touched his nose to Lynxgrowl's. "With this life, I give you happiness, trust, and courage. Use them all to lead your Clan."

* * *

Lynxstar woke up, blinking. Silverberry smiled. "Great job, _Lynxstar."_


	4. Forever Alone

Blackfern and Skysplash padded along the border, looking for prey. "Help!" Came a squeaky voice. Blackfern and Skysplash exchanged a look and raced to the edge of the swirling river.

A mewling, cream bundle of fur was barely hanging onto the muddy riverbank, blue eyes wild with fear. It was a BreezeClan kit. "Help! Please!"

Skysplash raced forward, but Blackfern knocked the blue-grey she-cat over, pinning her down. "What are you doing, Blackfern?" She spat at the black tom, her green eyes blazing.

Blackfern looked at her with piercing amber eyes. "If you help that kit, it will just be another warrior for BreezeClan! And it will be your fault!"

"IT'S THE WARRIOR CODE!" Skysplash yowled. She knocked Blackfern off of her and raced forward. The kit was swept into the water, yowling, his head pulled underneath.

"NO!" Skysplash cried out. She dived into the water and emerged, dropping the kit on the opposite side of the river. Blackfern yanked Skysplash out of the water as the kit raced away. He pinned the blue-grey she-cat down.

"Blackfern!" Skysplash hissed. "You traitor!"

Blackfern slashed Skysplash's throat open.

He began to pad away, when he heard a bush rustle. A patrol jumped out, and began circling the tom. Hissing and spitting, Blackfern unsheathed his claws.

Lilystar leaped at him and pinned him down. "There's no place in MoonClan for traitors." She growled.

Blackfern hissed, struggling. Lilystar hesitated. Blackfern was her brother. She dug her claws into his shoulder, earning another hiss. "Sorry, brother. But this is your own fault!"

* * *

Lilystar and her patrol led Blackfern far away from the territories. "This is your new home." Redleaf, the deputy, spat.

The patrol raced away, leaving Blackfern to forever remain alone. He would never be able to see his mate again. He would never be able to be there right when his kits are born.

He will forever be alone.


End file.
